The Meaning
by KeitorinNara
Summary: Ever wonder how Bruce deals with the struggles of Batman? Computer entries of course! Join Bruce as he voices his feelings, thoughts, and views of his life and his city's.
1. Note

**This story is a series of computer entries that Bruce Wayne began to type not too long after he returned from his long journey around the world learning many different skills. I'm taking a different approach to the Batman movies, but it will pretty much be the same. Just to warn you now, there won't be an actual 'story', where it actually goes to where Batman is out fighting Bane or what not. This will just be his 'venting station' for when he gets back from his nights of fighting crime, and his thoughts about his situation and his city's. I hope y'all find this story entertaining!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ACTUALLY LEAVE REVIEWS!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for the rest of this story: I do not own Batman or any of the Batman characters, that right goes to DC Comics.<strong>


	2. Computer Entry 1

Computer Entry 1

What is the meaning of life? Is it to live your life, day after day, going through the same schedule you've gone through since day one? Or is it something different? Something uncertain? Does fate decide one's path? If so, fate gave me the burnt end of the stick. I've tried to make my life right, even gone on multiple trips to find my purpose. I've taken over the family business, if unwillingly, and have brought it back to what it was when my father was in charge. Gotham is still the same though. The streets during the day might seem better since Wayne Industries was brought back to full power, but at night it's a different story. I'll wake up and find the newspaper beside my breakfast, the headlines blurting about another rape, or how Arkham has let loose another gang leader. My father's city is falling apart right in front of me. Everything he strove for, everything he died for, is going to waste just because the higher-ups of this city want to keep their wallets well-lined. I would give away my entire fortune to make this right. But Alfred says that it wouldn't change a thing, and I must agree. The mayor would put together a great party, only inviting the wealthiest of guests. The champagne would flow and the gossip would spread, as another night of pillaging goes by unchecked. Promises would be made to make things better, but the money would just go into business leaders' wallets, not even getting close to reaching the 'slum' of Gotham's lower-end districts. Children would continue to have to lose parents, since rapists and murderers would roam the streets, constantly looking for their next victim. No, spending meaningless cash won't work. What this city needs is a symbol, something for it to look up to in times of great need. Something that would be there for the children whose parents were about to be murdered in front of them. Something that would be there to prevent the next robbery, or to stop the next drug deal. But what? What could be that powerful?

When I was a child I once read a comic book where the hero was told that with great power comes great responsibility. Could I ever find the right person to hold that power? The last thing this city needs is a psychopathic power-crazed freak. That would only make it worse. And I have a feeling that Gotham's P.D. wouldn't become too fond of someone who would take over their job. So what should I do? It's already come to my attention that this city, _my_ city, is damned by the gods. Why else would it be like this?

Alfred says that _I_ have the power, the focus to become this city's savior, but I told him to stop living in fantasies. What could a damaged person like me do? I am no longer a whole man, never was to begin with. My involvement would only make this city weaker, make it fall onto its knees before its next great enemy. My emotions would pull me into the work, making each fight I would fight personal. And that just wouldn't do. See, Gotham's…knight, so to speak, needs to be emotionally distant, only thinking with his mind and not his heart. Until I can find the right person, Gotham and its people will have to hold on a little longer. I swear to you mom, dad, that I _will_ make this right. I swear it.


End file.
